First Snow
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia take 5 year old Masaki outside to play in the snow, way fluff, IchiRuki. If you love A Bond That Transcends Time, you will like this. Oneshot unless you guys want more IchiRuki, let me know, i may consider it


**SO this idea randomly came to me today and i had to write it, for those of you who like A Bond That Transcends Time, you will probably like this. There are a few differences though. I use some origional characters from the story, so please read the following differences**

**_PLEASE READ IF YOU READ A BOND THAT TRANSCENDS TIME!!!!!!!!!!_**

** was not 19 when Masaki was born in the other ABTTT, you'll find out his age in a couple more chapters**

** was born out of Wedlock in ABTTT**

**I hope you like it :D**

**I do not own bleach, star wars, or spongebob, even though it would be cool if i did**

* * *

First Snow

24 year old Ichigo Kurosaki slowly opened his eyes on a cold January morning. He however was warmly snuggled against his wife of 6 years, Rukia. His nose was nuzzled in her raven colored hair as he embraced the warmth her tiny body provided. He noticed her stir and knew she was awake.

"Mornin Rukia" he smiled as he kissed her ear.

"Morning Ichigo" she returned. She turned around and snuggled into his warm chest. They sat there in a wonderfully comfortable silence for a few minutes, just snuggling each other when Ichigo realized something.

"You know what's weird?" he asked in a loving voice.

"Hmmm?"

"I woke up on my own today."

"Me too" Rukia replied as her eyes got big.

"It's 9 am, and it's quiet" Ichigo stammered.

"To quiet." Ichigo and Rukia both jumped out of bed simultaneously and ran downstairs to find the little orange haired girl of their concerns happily swinging her legs on the couch watching Spongebob, all while clinging tightly to her chappy the rabbit. Her bright orange hair showed obvious signs of bed head. Her amber eyes glanced happily up to her mother and father. Her smile took up her entire face.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" she smiled when she noticed her parents standing on the staircase. Their look of worry instantly grew to a look of relief upon seeing that their daughter had not broken anything or injured herself while they were asleep. After all, she was only 5.

"Good morning Masaki" they sighed in relief as they finished their trek down the stairs. Little Masaki ran over to her father who scooped her up in his powerful arms.

"You want some breakfast sweetie?" he smiled as he ruffled her hair; causing giggles to come from the little girl. She nodded her head while giggling and Ichigo plopped her down at the table. Rukia opened the fridge to find some apple juice when Ichigo decided to whisper something in Masaki's ear. Masaki giggled again and nodded her head. Rukia turned around with a suspicious glare on her face but continued to pour the apple juice, till Ichigo began to tickle her sides from behind. She almost threw the apple juice in the air, but her shinigami instincts kicked in. She grabbed the nearby orange and promptly pelted him in the head. Masaki's face was red from laughter as Ichigo and Rukia's little game continued. These morning squabbles occurred so often that the couple kept a pair of lightsabers under the sink. Their shinigami skills kicking in, Masaki watched in awe the epic battle taking place in her kitchen. Masaki was unaware of where her parents gained the skills they possessed, she just thought they were amazing. Ichigo, being a captain, usually won their little squabbles, but today was Rukia's turn to be victorious. She stabbed Ichigo in the chest, causing him to grab it in fake pain. He collapsed to the floor as Masaki ran to his aid.

"Masaki, there is something you must know," he said while coughing, clutching his little girls shirt.

"Tell me jedimaster Kurosaki!" she giggled, having seen Star Wars a million times. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I, am your father" and pretended to die on the kitchen floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Masaki tried to yell, but the giggles caught her again. Ichigo, realizing her acting skills had not come from her mother, grabbed her and tickled her.

"Alright, your breakfast is done" Rukia smiled, tapping them both with her lightsaber before placing it beneath the sink again. Ichigo got up and motioned his daughter to her seat at the table. She skipped happily and began too much on her breakfast. Rukia poured herself a cup of tea and followed Ichigo to the living room to watch TV. He flipped it to the news to see what was going on as Rukia snuggled into his side.

"Well it appears we have about 7 inches of snow on the ground and it will continue to fall throughout the day."

"Well, today is our day off Rukia, why don't we take Masaki to the park?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo and after pondering it for a minute, smiled and nodded her head. They turned around to see Masaki smiling at them after finishing her breakfast. Ichigo and Rukia went upstairs to get dressed and get Masaki some warm clothes. They came back down dressed properly for a day in the cold snow. However, upon seeing the massive amount of clothes she was going to have to wear, Masaki turned and ran, prompting a Tom and Jerry like chase around the house. Ichigo eventually caught her and they forcibly pulled the warm sweater over her head. They then placed her in a pair of jeans, then snow pants. After pulling the coat over the sweater, they adorned her hands with mittens, her feet with snow boots, and a nice winter hat over her little orange pigtails. Being fully outfitted, Ichigo grabbed his shinigami badge (just incase) and they made their way out to the park. When Masaki stepped into the white wonderland that was her front yard, Ichigo and Rukia could only smile. She attempted to skip in the tall snow, only to trip and land face first in a pile of the fluffy powder. Ichigo and Rukia laughed when she got back up with a face full of snow. They helped her back up and each held a hand as they happily walked to the park.

The park was practically empty, aside from an orange haired girl, her black haired husband, and their 2 year old little boy.

'Orihime! Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted when they arrived. They let Masaki go to play in the snow, and she instantly ran over to Sosuke, who was happily flailing snow all over the place.

"You guys had the same idea eh?" Orihime smiled as the approached the Kurosaki's. They nodded. Ichigo and Rukia began to laugh, so Orihime and Ulquiorra turned around to find Sosuke and Masaki attempting to build a snow man, and failing miserably. The four parents laughed and decide to help them. Ichigo and Ulquiorra went to their children and showed them the proper way to make a snowball. Ichigo then helped Masaki roll the bottom while Ulquiorra helped Sosuke make the middle. Orihime made the top while Rukia took off to find materials to decorate it with. After the body was complete they had to wait for Rukia to return before they could finish it. Ulquiorra and Ichigo discussed things pertaining to the soul society while Orihime decided to teach the 2 children how to make snow angles.

"Daddy look! I made a snow angel!" Masaki shouted in glee. Ichigo turned and gasped.

"Oh no!" he cried, Ulquiorra laughing.

"What!"

"Jeez, now I have 2 angels, what am I gonna do?" he smiled. Masaki jumped out of the hole she made and ran over to her fathers arms, while poor little Sosuke was stuck in his. She tackled him and shouted

"Silly daddy! I'm your angel!" he smiled and patted her head.

"I know sweetie. My only little Masaki." He picked her up and planted a big kiss on her forehead. Orihime walked over with Sosuke in her arms and they decided to leave since he was getting cold. Ichigo and Masaki waved goodbye and Ichigo pushed her on the swing. As she flew higher and higher she began to feel the cold. Rukia had finally returned with all the necessary materials for a chappy snowman and was disappointed to find that Orihime had left. Rukia and Masaki decorated the snowbunny and Ichigo snapped a photo for Orihime. He walked up behind Rukia and placed his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. He soon felt Masaki tug on his coat.

"I'm cold daddy can we go home?" Ichigo and Rukia smiled and nodded. They took her hand in hand and walked back to the house.

When they arrived they quickly placed all their snow covered clothes in the bathroom to dry off and Rukia made glasses of hot coco. Shortly after Masaki had finished her coco, she had snuggled onto her parents laps in the living room and fallen asleep. Ichigo picked her up and they carried her to her room and tucked her into her warm covers. They both kissed her and said goodnight, smiling as they turned off the light and slowly shut the door. Ichigo sat back down on the couch and Rukia settled on his lap. The lights dimmed in Karakura town, and little Masaki laid in her bed, smiling.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it! Im working on my other stories, but i had to write this. Please Review! TTYL**


End file.
